Neoplatônico
by Tilim
Summary: Ter você tão perto e não poder tocá-la... - Presente de amigo secreto para Daiane Focking


**Naruto não me pertence. **

**História sem fins lucrativos.**

_Primeira fic desse casal, espero que esteja aceitável._

**TOLOS DEVANEIOS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Presente de Amigo Secreto do Fórum do Mundos dos Fics a:_

_DAIANE FOCKING_

_Espero que goste!_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Já faz muito tempo desde que meus olhos rubros cruzaram-se com seus orbes esmeraldinos e reluzentes.

E faz mais tempo ainda que esse sentimento dos tolos por você se alojou no meu peito, fazendo a camada grossa de gelo derreter e fazendo meu coração saltitar alegremente por você, e só por você, como uma criança e seu brinquedo novo.

Não, você não é um simples brinquedo. É muito mais dura e cabeça-quente que uma simples boneca de porcelana e muito mais destrutiva, mas não nesse momento. Agora você está se assemelhando a última vez que a vi, escorada em um pinheiro, chorando.

Chorando por alguém tão fraco como Sasuke.

Mas eu sei que a culpa é minha. Fui eu quem quis que Sasuke ficasse mais forte e só para ganhar forças e poder me matar ele abandonou tudo, te abandonou, impiedosamente para se refugiar sob as escamas de Orochimaru.

A culpa é somente minha, portanto não chore. Não deves.

E eu nem ao menos posso me aproximar para enxugar-lhe as lágrimas e dizer que tudo ficará bem, porque não ficará.

Somos inimigos. Se eu me aproximar um dos dois teria que cair por terra, morto. Não lamento em dizer que, com certeza, seria eu.

Você matou Sasori. Nem de longe pode ser classificada como uma pobre garota frágil e delicada, uma boneca de louça. Não, você tem esse seu charme de garota confiante e poderosa. E só conseguiu crescer assim por ele. Por Sasuke. Por amor.

Gostaria de poder lhe perguntar se faria tudo isso por mim. Faria tudo isso por amor a mim? Eu, Itachi Uchiha, ser que, por debaixo dos panos, lhe separou de meu irmão?

Não, você não faria, porque você não me ama. Conseguiu me conquistar, mas não retribui a esse sentimento. Nem sabe que eu a amo.

Sasuke, irmãozinho fraco e tolo, devo admitir que eu lhe invejo por possuir o coração dessa garota de madeixas róseas, mas lhe abomino ao mesmo tempo por possuir tal tesouro e, ao invés de usufruir e protegê-la, você simplesmente a pisoteou e abandonou.

Jogada a um canto como a boneca de trapos que ela não é.

E ela continua sofrendo por você e amando você.

Tomara que, aonde quer que esteja ao lado de Orochimaru, você esteja sofrendo, sofrendo amargamente por tê-la deixado.

Mas deixou-a e eu me apaixonei irremediavelmente por ela.

As mulheres possuem esse poder misterioso e forte, em especial você, Sakura Haruno, capaz de colocar homens como eu completamente sob seus pés, como um bom cãozinho. Qual seu feitiço para encantar os homens Uchiha?

É doce o gosto de te amar, mas é amargo não poder te ter.

Não seria simplesmente melhor fazer com que a minha espada deslize pelo meu peito e perfure meu coração que eu julgava ser de gelo?

Não. Não importa o que eu faça. A morte não iria estancar a dor, então é melhor continuar a viver e poder lhe observar mesmo a distância, que morrer e ir para um lugar a qual eu sei que você não me seguirá.

É somente o que posso fazer. Durante as minhas e as suas missões, sair para lhe observar e pensar em que gosto sua boca terá, quanto suave é o toque de sua pele.

Não é a primeira vez que venho lhe observar a distância e você está assim, em prantos. Também não é a primeira vez que eu venho lhe observar e me perco em pensamentos sobre não poder lhe secar as lágrimas e o quão maravilhosa você é.

É em meio às sombras da noite e silêncios das florestas e bosques que tenho que te amar, declamando juras a lua na esperança de escutar e corresponder. Mas você não vai.

Assim como o vigésimo quinto princípio ninja eu sempre achei que sentimentos nos atrapalhavam e nos distanciavam do sentido do dever, mas hoje, graças a você, posso enxergar as coisas de maneiras diferentes. Nem todos os sentimentos nos atrapalham, pois muitos nos dão força e coragem para lutar pelos nossos sonhos e nossos amores.

Seu amor por Sasuke lhe dá força, assim como meu amor a você me faz lutar e como o ódio do meu irmão por mim o impulsiona. Nós estamos nesse triângulo inconsciente e está meio apertado.

E quando a lua se vai, assim como você, de volta a seu acampamento sem nenhum vestígio de que passara a noite chorando, o sol vem e conforme as sombras somente eu tenho que desaparecer com elas.

Na próxima noite, se eu não estiver morto, estarei lhe observando, ou chorar ou somente observar as coisas ao seu redor embalada pela melodia noturna.

Eu te amo, Sakura, e não me importo com esses tolos devaneios, não me importo, já que eles são direcionados a você.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**


End file.
